relacion prohibida
by sessmily
Summary: la vida de hinata llego a un punto donde no se puede regresar al pasado, solo ir hacia adelante, solo debia convercer a neji para que hiciese ese recorrido junto a ella y a sus bebes
1. Chapter 1

Heridas

Relación Prohibida1

Hacia unos meses que Naruto había vuelto de sus viajes con Jiraiya y es todo ese tiempo Hinata no había tenido el valor de acercarse a este y decirle sus sentimientos, pero se sentía con mas confianza ya que sin que nadie en su casa se diera cuenta había estado practicando "la forma de confesarse a naruto" ya que su querido onii-san la había convencido que debía confesarse y como ella era tan tímida y solo confiaba en el, este había servido como un "supuesto naruto" ya que con el **Henge no Jutsu (transformación) neji se transformaba en el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca **

Claro que hinata ahora reía por lo ocurrido cuando lo hizo neji; aunque cuando lo vio por primera vez hinata casi de desmayaba, porque claro ella no sabia las intención de neji. Se imaginan ella estaba caminado por la parte de atrás de su casa cuando al doblar una esquina y choca de frente con naruto, no pudo evitar ponerse roja y tartamudear al final no pudo decir nada y la voz se le fue, así que neji volvió a su apariencia normal y hijata se desmayo cuando volvió en si, y el pobre neji se había espantado y no sabia que hacer para disculparse, pero desde ese día quedaron en un acuerdo, de vez en cuando aparecería neji transformado como naruto para que así hinata se le quitara esa maldita timidez que la ahogaba y a cambio ella lo ayudaría a conquistar el corazón de cierta chica, lo bueno de ese trato era que naji podía aparecer transformado en cualquier momento como naruto y como el verdadero ya estaba en la aldea ella no sabia cual era cual, claro que nunca intentaría usar ojos blancos enfrente de naruto, para que así le fuese mucho mas difícil descubrir quien es quien.

Así que ahora hinata sonreía al recordar o que habían comenzado hacia 2 meses con su onii-san…

Este se había acercado cada ves mas a la chica que le gustaba todo gracias a hinata que había descubierto que cosas le gustaban a ella, como comer helado en una tiendita, salir a caminar agarrados de la mano al atardecer y lo mas importante

Hinata había descubierto que a ella le gustaba cierto escritor de poemas y neji se gano muchos puntos regalándole un libro de el.

Bueno basta de recordar tonterías, en ese momento el equipo de hinata había sido llamado para una delicadísima misión

Fuera de la aldea, era una misión clase "b" debían proteger a una hija de un rico hacendado. Así que estaría afuera una semana más o menos.

A un día del equipo de hinata haber emprendido el viaje, godaime llamo al equipo de neji al llegar enfrente de la puerta de tsunade sama y antes de tocar salieron del despacho el nuevo equipo siete con el nuevo integrante de este, un chico extraño llamado sai. Naruto fue el primero en salir casi choca con neji estos se saludaron pero cada quien siguió con lo suyo, el equipo 7 salio a su misión y el equipo de neji entro a oír la suya.

Tsunade sama los envió a una misión a un país lejano cerca de la aldea oculta de la cascada; según sabia era para recaudar información sobre el grupo llamado akasutsi, según sabían uno de ellos era de esa aldea y había alguien que sabia algo importante pero solo hablaría con un jounin de la hoja.

Tardaron 30 horas en llegar al embarcadero necesitaban subirse a un barco que los llevaría por mar, el viaje duraría unas 8 horas como las 30 horas las pasaron corriendo (sin tomar ningún descano ya que debía llegar lo antes posible al embarcadero para tomar el barco) después de subirse a este durmieron a gusto.

Así que llegaron a la isla a las 5 de la tarde. Como sabían a que sitio debían ir al desembarcar se dirigieron al lugar.

El viaje de hinata sama era aun mas lejos, tardaron casi cuatro días en llegar al lugar, la medida del tiempo de ellos es distinta al otro grupo; porque recuerden que en este grupo esta shino e igual que los inseptos, al atardecer ya esta colocando la enorme tienda de campaña; así que se duermen y levantan temprano, también la misión se realizaría en una dirección distinta.

También al mismo tiempo naruto estaba realizando misiones con su equipo aunque no le simpatizaba el nuevo miembro del equipo, hacia todo lo humanamente posible para llevarse bien con el, pero este desgraciado lo único que hacia era con una sonrisa fría, reírse del tamaño de su pene y hasta lo compara con el de el, diciendo que el de el era de mayor tamaño.

Sakura tampoco le simpatizaba ya que también se burlaba de ella le decía descerebrada y cursi y por si fuera poco que tenia la fuerza de tsunaide la agilidad medica de la maestra pero que le faltaban tetas que las de tsunaide era mucho mas grandes, y que por la edad que sakura tenia, no le crecerían mas; que era casi plana, solo por ese motivo sakura casi lo mata claro si lo hubiese atrapado, ya que el sensei yamato fue el que la detuvo.

Volvemos donde neji

El equipo de neji había llegado por fin a la villa escondida en la cascada era un sitio hermoso, así que muy a su pesar suyo dejaron de contemplarlo y se dirigieron al restaurante del pueblo allí debían simular que eran visitantes y debían actuar con normalidad por lo tanto pidieron comida y esperaron; cuando terminaron de cenar apareció la persona que iban a contactar

Este les entrego un pergamino que solo godaime podía abrir, a cambio de el pergamino y de cierta información debían luchar con un ser creado por el maldito Orochimaru, para terminar con el debían esperar el tiempo necesario, ya que solo aparecía de vez en cuando

El monstruo conocido por Kushiom apareció 4 Díaz después ataco la villa al norte cerca de la montaña (la única que había en la isla) como era un ser creado por orochimaru "recuerden que" orochimaru le gustaba jugar con la genética y creo seres mitad animal-mitad humano, el mismo orochimaru para vivir eternamente estaba mezclado con una serpiente albina, tienen que ver la serie de tv o el manga para que entiendan. En fin ese ser era de gran tamaño mas de 2 metros fuerte como un oso, ágil como un felino, y muy, muy peligroso

Neji lo encontró con su byukugan, lee fue el primero en atacarlo con su taijutsu y en poco tiempo fue vencido, la segunda en atacar fue ten-ten pero no duro mucho ya que el monstruo la lanzo contra la ladera de la montaña el tercero y mas decidido fue neji pero no estuvo solo Gai sensei también ataco al hombre debían vencerlo rápidamente y llevarlo donde tsunade y los ambus especiales que recobrarían información. Claro que primero debían vencerlo y aunque creyeron que seria un trabajo rutinario todo se les escapo de las manos…

Adolorido lee se levanto e intento atacar, ten-ten había perdido el conocimiento por el golpe en la cabeza y estaba sangrando

El tal kushiom al verse rodeado sonrió cínicamente y tubo una transformación aun mas terrorífica y espeluznante los ojos cambiaron de color a un amarillo de reptil la piel del rostro se volvió verde y con escamas y las orejas se habían vuelto puntiagudas como la de los felinos, los bitses había crecido un 200 mas, y pareciese que también habían aumentado de tamaño y para colmo de la nada aparecieron 2 brazos mas. Se veía muchísimo mas poderoso e intimidante así que la lucha duro varias horas, gai sensei también fue herido en las piernas porque kushiom lo golpeo en estas lastimándoselas gravemente.

Tenten recupero el conocimiento pero gai le ordeno que se mantuviese lejos porque no tenia el suficiente nivel para vencerlo aunque hizo oído sordo de lo que el sensei le dijo, y al ver que presionaba a lee y a neji se lanzo al ataque pero este acabo rápidamente con las armas que ella le lanzaba y ella quedo en ridículo y muy furiosa. Neji intentaba acercarse lo mas posible para tocar los puntos de chakra de el, pero este ágilmente impedía su acercamiento, ni con el ágil taijutsu de lee, este estaba tan desesperado que abrió la primera y segunda puerta de un solo golpe, y ataco con todas sus fuerzas solo así neji se pudo acercar y toco con una asombrosa agilidad una supervelocidad los 24 puntos chakras, no pudo lastimas mas puntos porque antes de que neji se retirara Kushion escupió al joven hyuga en la cara lesionado los blancos ojos del ninja.

Neji no pudo evitarlo y se retorció en el suelo de dolor los ojos le dolían como un demonio era como si se les quemaran

Era tanto el dolor que sintió como que se le dormía la cara y fue tanta la desesperación que sin pensarlo, corrió chocando con las cosas hasta donde el recordaba que estaba un rió, que corría al lado de la montaña y al oír el sonido del agua sin pensarlo se lanzo de cabeza dentro de este sin importarle que fuese hondo o no, el dolor no lo dejo pensar razonablemente.

Entre lee y gai sensei vencieron al monstruo vencido dijo que lo que le había escupido era un veneno toxico que seguramente destruiría los blancos ojos del hyuga pero al saberse que iba a ser llevado a la cárcel de los ninjas se quito la vida. Así que no pudieron hacer nada porque lo primero era atender a neji. Aunque estaba muy mal herido en las piernas gai sensei se preocupo más por neji y se le olvido el dolor de las piernas.

Tardaron varios día en llegar a la aldea de la hoja era vital para la vista de neji llegar rápido, cada hora que pasaba era peor que la anterior neji no aguantaba el dolor, había hasta llorado sangre nadie en el equipo quería perder las esperanzas pero todos estaban muy asustados, lo único que podían hacer era correr a la aldea de la hoja, con neji en brazos y este estaba cada ves peor, lo que sea que le escupió esa criatura "acido tal vez" le estaba abriendo la piel dios tal ves el moriría.


	2. confesion

Confesion

Antes de llegar a casa no durmieron en todo el viaje gai sensei lo llevaba cargando la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya que para ellos era muy angustiante y frustrante ver al hyuga muy mal herido ya que casi nunca salía herido y en ese momento temían por la vida del chico así que no dormirían hasta llegar a la aldea se mantenían con píldoras del soldado (sakura se come una en shippuden)

Tsunade sama conocida como godaime (la quinta hokage) fue la que atendió a neji ya que por la gravedad de las heridas de los ojos del joven jounin debían ser atendidas por la mejor ninja medico y ese era ella. La operación había tardado unas 4 horas. Había podido salvarle los ojos y curo las heridas creadas por el acido, como era un acido natural de algun animal todavía no sabia de cual, orochimaru había echo tantos experimentos tan raros y escalofriantes que ya no se asombraba de sus bizarras creaciones. Lucho mucho por reponer lo dañado así que no quedaría desfigurado, pero la vista era otra historia, tal vez no estén tan dañados y se curen con el tiempo o tal vez la destrucción había sido total y nunca volviese a recuperar la vista; solo el tiempo lo diría.

Había trascurrido una semana desde que neji fue operado había estado inconciente todo ese tiempo, lentamente recupero la conciencia primero sintió y terrible dolor de cabeza y en poco tiempo supo, que había sido herido de gravedad en los ojos

Así que debía estar con vendas un tiempo.

Paso otra semana y neji estaba aburrido en el hospital el grupo de hinata sama había llegado y ella se preocupo mucho por su onii san; otra que también habían corrido a visitarle era ino la novia de nejii

Naruto se encontraba en frente de la hokage gritando como siempre- queeeeeeeee queeeeeeee neji esta herido y nadie me había dicho nada; anciana ¿que es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

Tsunade miro con rabia al joven y grosero rubio- narutooooooooo ¿has dicho algo? Y antes de contestarle a la hokage yamato sama lo miro con expresión de terror y naruto solo le salio una gotita de sudor al lado de la cabeza-y dijo- Iré a ver a neji ¿como esta? Los ojos de la mujer rubia esquivaron la mirada de naruto pero este terco como era, le volvió a preguntar

¿ehhh anciana, que como esta neji? Ella a furiosa le contesto muy mal, naruto muy mal, ni ella sabia si neji kun podría recuperar la vista.

Naruto escandaloso como siempre fue ver a su amigo y lo encontró sentado en la cama al lado de el estaban lee, tenten

Hola- amigos…neji me acabo de enterar de lo que te paso, y vine rápidamente…¿ necesitas algo?

Tsunade se había quedado preocupada por culpa de naruto ojala este no fuese imprudente y dijese alguna de las suyas, así que envió a sakura en su búsqueda, sabia que ella le taparía la boca a naruto si este fuese necesario

Sakura entro a la habitación y pudo oír la frase de naruto ¿necesitas algo? Sonrió a los presentes aunque sabia que neji no la vería se acerco hasta la cama y tomo de la mano de el por supuesto que naruto puso el grito en el cielo.

Y por supuesto que no pensó lo que dijo- sakura chan y nejii… no puede ser ni siquiera has querido salir con migo y ya le tomas la mano a neji…. ¿Que envidia!!

Sakura miro a naruto y casi se lo comía con los ojos solo dijo ehhh ¿algún problema?!!!... pareciese que si naruto se quejase le rompería los huesos y ella si era capas de hacerlo

Una joven rubia con un traje ninja negro entro al cuarto del joven jounin no sabia muy bien que hacer ni mucho menos que decir lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarle una flores.- oh neji querido ya estoy aquí. Desde ese momento la rubia se instalo en el hospital a cuidar a neji.

Hinata llego de visita estaba muy feliz porque ino quería de verdad a su onii san, lo comprobó cuando esta dejo de ir a misiones para cuidarlo (con el permiso de la hokage) ella se lo había pedido a la godaime, le dijo que si era de verdad necesario iría a las misiones, pero de resto se quedaría en el hospital, que allí estaría por si la necesitaba.

Días después

Las heridas que sufrió neji hicieron actuar a hinata, al darse cuenta que la vida se va en un respiro, así que se vistió con la mejor ropa y fue a buscar a naruto necesitaba hablar con el, lo encontró caminado distraído así que se acerco a el aunque tenia el corazón acelerado no desistió. Naruto—dijo con una vos muy suave. Ella vio como el joven rubio se volteaba para verla así que como su típica sonrisa iluminaba su rostro—ah eres tu hinata ¿hola como estas? Naruto vio como ella se sonrojaba suavemente—eh hinata estas otra ves roja es que ¿tienes fiebre?, si te sientes mal vamos al hospital y…. preocupado naruto camino adelante señalando con una mano el sitio donde estaba el hospital, pero hinata no lo dejo irse con su mano izquierda agarro la parte baja de la espalda de la chaqueta de naruto y lo retuvo… -naruto yooo yooo quiero decirte queee, queee, tu me gustas naruto.

Naruto se asombro por la confesión de hinata así que no pudo evitar apenarse también. Como no sabia que decir oyó la voz de hinata casi como un suave susurro- naruto…yoo solo quería decirte mis sentimientos- al terminas de decir esto hinata se apeno aun mas, agacho la cabeza mirando el piso y soltó a naruto, este se acerco a ella y con una mano suavemente le levanto el rostro (exactamente con el dedo índice) hinata te invito a comer ramen; hinata al oír esas palabras le brillaron los ojos y sin dudarlo fue con naruto


	3. dura decicion

Dura decisión

Al otro día

Hinata convenció a ino a que fuese a su casa para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa ya que ella lo necesitaba, hinata había llegado de otra misión y tenía tiempo para estar con neji. Al verse sola con el le dijo nii san…hable con naruto le dije lo que sentía…

Neji busco con la cabeza la dirección en donde estaba hinata sama (recuerden que esta vendado) – eso esta muy bien ya era hora de que le dijeras lo que sentías, pero dime ¿que te contesto?- hinata se sentó en la cama al lado de neji y le tomo de una mano. Bueno eso fue anoche, me invito a comer ramen y estuvimos hablando por un rato. Hinata no pudo evitar el impulso y se acerco a neji y lo beso en la mejilla. Ella al acercarse a el noto que el largo cabello de neji estaba algo enredado así que de su bolsa saco un cepillo y se acerco a el le soltó la cola (que este tenia en el cabello) y comenzó a cepillarlo.

Hinata sama ¿que hace? Neji se movió apenado intento alejarse de ella.

Tranquilo onii-san déjame cepillarte el cabello tu lo hiciste varias veces conmigo cuando era una niña, déjame cepillarte, me hace muy feliz hacerlo, mientras lo hago porque no me cuentas como va tu relación con ino.

Había pasado mas de media hora cepillado el largo cabello de neji los dos estaban pasando un buen rato contado chistes e historias lindas. Cuando entro tsunade y se acerco a quitarle las vendas a neji; sin previo aviso hinata tomo una de las manos de neji y este se la apretó fuertemente, rápidamente le retiro las vendas. Hinata se dio cuenta que neji se le había curado muy bien las heridas profundas del rostro y no tenia cicatrices; la única cicatriz visible era el sello que tenia en la frente.

Neji abre lentamente los ojos –dijo tsunade sama, el joven abrió los ojos pero estos seguían sumidos en la oscuridad y así se lo dijo a la hokage, ella le reviso los ojos y le dijo que dejase descansar los ojos, que probablemente la vista volvería por si sola, ese mismo día neji decido irse a la casa hyuga…

Había pasado 6 meses desde que neji había perdido la vista ya no iba a misiones ninja aunque practicaba todos los días pero solo no podía tener un contrincante porque sentía que seria vencido fácilmente, como lo comprobó un día que lucho contra hinata y esta sin querer lo empujo, neji cayo de culo y se lastimo el orgullo, desde ese día cambio radicalmente.

Aunque ino lo visitaba todos los días el se sintió frustrado y un día la corrió, no la quería a su lado que se fuera, como ella no se iba fue muy cruel y la humillo, llorando ino se fue y no volvió nunca mas. Ese mismo día lee llego de visita. Y neji lo convenció a salir de la casa, diciéndole que fuesen a acampar por una noche y este le pidió ayuda y le dijo que meter en la mochila de viaje y antes que el despistado lee se diera cuenta de algo neji lo saco de la casa hyuga y salieron de la aldea tuvieron suerte nadie en la entrada estaba en ese momento, y no los vieron salir de la aldea.

Neji tenia algo muy claro en su mente irían a las montañas "samui" neji fue el que tubo que guiar a lee, aunque no veía recordaba muy bien el camino, y lee no tuvo dificultad al llegar, aunque tardaron día y medio en llegar ya que era una montaña

Alta, allí había una anciana que el joven conocía como ella vivía sola los invito a quedarse y eso fue lo que neji hizo decidió quedarse a vivir allí en ese instante es cuando lee se da cuenta que neji no pensaba volver a la aldea escondida entre las hojas

Aunque lee intento convencerlo de regresar, entendió que el joven había tomado esa importante decisión y no cambiaria de opinión.

Para mis queridas lectoras mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero no se preocupen es que me iré de vacaciones, así que durare mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero actualizare todas mis historias en fanfictions antes de irme, así que por favor déjenme lindos mensajes,


	4. la batalla de los hyuuga

La batalla de los hyuuga

Hinata había decido ira a buscar a oniisan después de lo que lee le había dicho cuando regreso a la aldea su padre entendió el porque neji se había ido, ya que había perdido su byukugan no tenia ningún uso para la aldea, ni mucho menos para la familia hyuga, como sabia en donde estaría neji porque ella lo conocía mas que nadie se apresuro a buscarlo y atraerlo de vuelta por supuesto que con permiso de su padre y de la godaime, aunque a su padre no le gusto mucho la dejo irse porque el estaba seguro de que neji la enviaría de regreso. Y se fue sola porque todos sus amigos estaban en misiones afuera de la aldea, con eso del akasuki tenían que estar recobrando información, también habían oído que sasuke probablemente atacaría la aldea así que todos en la aldea estaban preocupados y alertas. Había llegado a la cabaña y lo peor era que estaba comenzando a nevar

Pero no se daría por vencida acabando de llegar el sitio era precioso y adentro estaba neji; hinata abrió la puesta y entro en la cabaña. Dentro de esta se podía oler a madera quemándose en la enorme chimenea adentro de esta se podía hervir un agua en una olla; tal ves un caldo, el crujir de la madera al quemarse era el único sonido hinata siguió caminado en frente de ella habían 2 puertas cerradas abrió la del lado derecho se encontró con una enorme cama en frente de ella había un también gran sofá el piso estaba vestido con una mullida alfombra.

Se puede saber ¿que haces aquí? Se oyó una voz masculina enfadaba. Hinata se volteo enfrente de ella estaba neji

Me asustaste niisan. ¡no me digas! ¿que puedes verme?

No es necesario, conozco tu perfume y tu caminar… no creí que vendrías. ¿¡No se que haces aquí!?

¡Como que, que hago aquí!, vengo por ti. Niisan estaba muy preocupada.

Neji camino hasta donde estaba unos cojines en el suelo y se sentó en ellos, como ya no era un ninja, la ropa que tenía era un kimono azul oscuro, y la frente la tenía descubierta y se veía claramente el sello de la rama segundaria de los hyuga.

Hinata no pudo evitar un escalofrió; también era por culpa del frío que había afuera, hynata poso en el suelo la mochila de viaje el cabeza dura de su niisan no se lo podría fácil pero así le tomase lo que tomase se lo llevaría de vuelta con ella lo único que pensó era que debía armase de paciencia. Hinata- lo escucho decir a el. Encima de la mesa a tu derecha esta el te, lo serví hace unos minutos ¿quieres beber algo?. Ella se sirvió una buena cantidad –y tu neji ¿ya bebiste? –iba a hacerlo cuando apareciste. Hinata le sirvió a el también.

Neji hyuga "tomo el toro por los cuernos" no se iría con rodeos- y le dijo- es mejor que mañana por la mañana te regreses porque han dicho que si comienza a nevar fuerte estaremos aislados por días, y debes regresar a la aldea de la hoja. olvídalo niisan si tu no vienes yo me quedo aquí, los ojos de hinata brillaron furiosos.

Así fue como comenzó una batalla, la batalla de los hyuga

Es mejor que te regreses…

No, no lo haré dijo una furiosa morena, me voy a quedar y para que te enteres, cuando llegué comenzó a nevar fuerte.

Ahh demonios, por eso quería que te fueras, pueden pasar días antes de que la nieve se valla a demás no hay sitio para ti, el cuarto donde entraste es mi cuarto y no hay mas camas.

No te preocupes por eso, vi un enorme y cómodo mueble al frente y allí voy adormir. Hinata entro a la habitación y encima de una pequeña y desocupada mesa puso sus cosas, no se iría; a ella no le incomodaba dormir con su niisan y si tenía que compartir cama con el lo haría

Aunque se sentía incomodo neji se mordió los labios no le iba a decir que se podía quedar en su cama porque ella era la intrusa, debía regresarse. Hinata sama ¿te escapaste a escondidas?

¡Claro que no! Dijo furiosa, ¡como crees! tsunade sama me dio permiso indefinido, hasta que te lleve conmigo a la aldea

Neji debía llenarse de paciencia, pero seguramente ella se iría en pocos días ya que seguramente extrañaría a naruto


	5. una noche inolvidable

Una noche inolvidable

Hinata miro con detalle como neji en poco tiempo se había adaptado al sitio y caminaba con soltura, no chocaba con nada aunque habían pocas cosas en la habitación, pareciese que el llevase viviendo una vida allí. Pero no se iría de allí sin neji eso era algo que se había jurado.

Pasaron 2 días y había parado de nevar pero seguía habiendo frió, el había salido a buscar leña al deposito, aunque ella intento convencerlo a que se quedase dentro y ella lo buscase el le dijo que no era necesario el sabia en donde estaba el deposito y que ella seria solo un estorbo, intrigada esperaba a que neji apareciese para preguntarle algo.

Neji entro con un montón enorme de madera, con pasos algo vacilantes (porque estaba muy cargado) hinata se apresuro y suavemente lo guió a donde estaba la cesta donde colocaban la madera y ella puso varias en la enorme chimenea

Neji nii-san ¿dime, hace cuanto tiempo conoces este sitio? Te desenvuelves tan bien aquí es como…Como…

Como si hubiese vivido aquí. -Dijo el-Tienes razón hinata sama desde hace años vine a entrenar a esta montaña y me e quedado por semanas aquí, la primera vez fue cuando su padre me envió poco después de la muerte del mió. Por eso, la anciana casera me conoce tan bien y por eso conozco tan bien este cuarto, le diré que una ves su padre me puso como entrenamiento estar una semana con los ojos cubiertos con un pañuelo, ese entrenamiento tan difícil lo hice aquí, nunca me imagine que ese entrenamiento me ayudaría, cuando me quede ciego, solo podía recordar esta habitación y desee regresar

Hinata al llegar había revisado "todo" y en las gavetas que estaban cerca de la chimenea había mucha comida así que tranquilamente preparaba los alimentos diarios. Hinata había notado que neji tenia una quemadura en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, seguramente era porque se había quemado al cocinar sus alimentos.

También supo por neji que la anciana vivía con su hija y nieto en la cabaña que estaba detrás (algo escondida).

Neji estaba incomodo, hinata sama no tenia intención de irse a su casa y el se le estaban acabando las ideas para correrla

Y lo peor de todo, se estaba empezando asentir mal. Almorzó lo que ella había echo.

Durante la noche neji se sentía peor, no sabia que hacer, no quería decirle a ella así que se fue temprano a la cama

Hinata se despertó a media noche y noto que neji se quejaba suavemente se acerco hasta el y lo toco…neji estaba prendido en fiebre; hinata rápidamente busco un tazón y lo lleno con nieve la puso a descongelar fue así como hizo compresas de agua fría, duro varias horas haciendo eso, tratando de bajarle la fiebre.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado neji aun con fiebre y delirando se sentó en la cama solo decía que tenia frió, mucho frió Y se volvió a acostar. Ella se levanto echo mas leña a la chimenea y se acostó junto a el, así fue como se quedo dormida.

Hinata soñó con naruto con una hermosa se estaban besando a la luz del atardecer naruto se inclino hacia la tímida hinata y esta se asombro un poco pero estaba muy alegre así que no se quejo, se dejo llevar, los besos de naruto eras suaves y profundos. Las lenguas de los dos bailaban de placer, hinata no se asusto al sentir la boca de naruto sobre sus pezones, noo porque era algo que deseaba, sintió como el chico le quitaba la ropa interior se sentía muy excitada, no pudo evitar gemir suavemente cuando sintió la áspera lengua en su intimidad, gruño al sentir el enorme y duro pene dentro de ella, solo le dijo a naruto que seguro no entraría; por lo grande, pero este no le hizo el menor caso, pero no paso mucho tiempo, y comenzó a experimentar placer, sintiendo las suaves arremetidas dentro de su vagina mientras era suavemente besada por el rubio.

Con suavidad levanto una pierna y no pudo evitar apresarlo con las piernas ya que no quería que el se fuera…

Hinata metió un brinco al sentir los dientes de el sobre su suave pezón, sintió un suave mordisco en el, pero no sintió dolor porque el paso la lengua con suavidad por la dulce punta calmando cualquier dolor el paso la mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a apretar una mano de ella y asi entrelazar los dedos

La erótica noche de pasión fue muy ardiente.

La luz del sol se coló por una ventana, el frió hizo que hinata se estremeciera y se despertara dándose cuenta de la desnudes de su cuerpo y no solo eso también del extraño dolor entre las piernas que sentía, ¡no podía ser!… ¿que había pasado? Miro a la persona que estaba a su lado neji se encontraba profundamente dormido el color rojo de la cara ya se le había pasado y estaba obviamente desnudo estaba acostado boca abajo, el largo cabello de el le llegaba a la cintura. En ese instante sintió que el corazón se le detenía empezó a recordar, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño erótico había soñado con naruto. ¡no podía ser!…¡no podía ser!…el sueño no había sido totalmente un sueño, el dolor de su cuerpo le gritaba otra cosa. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Como vería a la cara a su familia?, ¡no podía culpar a neji!, porque el esta con mucha fiebre, hasta delirante, quería echarse a llorar pero no pudo, no sabia que hacer si volverse a su casa o quedarse pero, no tubo tiempo de pensarlo porque neji se movió, ella apresuradamente se levanto y se vistió, al terminar de hacerlo noto que neji se había despertado y estaba notando su desnudes y no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas de la pena, pero dijo lo que pensaba

En mejor que te regreses hinata sama; como pudo comprobar ya no puedo volver a la casa hiuuga así que no tiene ningún sentido que se quede aquí. Hinata no tuvo más remedio que regresarse por donde había venido.


	6. la pureza de los hyuuga

La pureza hyuuga

Se sentía una tonta, una redomada tonta, pero a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía debía seguir adelante, aunque ya no podría ver a naruto a la cara otra vez, y lo que había pasado con neji… era mejor no recordarlo, era mejor pensar que no había pasado nada, de todos modos se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido pero por supuesto que el destino dio la ultima palabra porque en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y un embarazo era algo que no se podía ocultar; no por mucho tiempo, espero dos meses y cuando la fueron a enviar a una misión donde tardaría mucho tiempo y era una misión muy arriesgada tubo que decirle a la hokage de su estado. Su padre la había preguntado furioso que ¿quien era el padre? y como ella no quiso decírselo casi la encierra en un cuarto, pero eso no paso porque cuando el mismo ato los cabos y se dio cuenta que el probable padre era el propio neji, así que el rasgo sanguíneo conocido como "ojo blanco" el próximo bebe que nacería en la familia serie el mas puro; es decir el rasgo se preservaría ya que neji y hijata eran muy fuertes y estos eran los padres así que estaba muy entusiasmado por la llegada el próximo hyuuga, seguramente seria un varón, tenia que ser un varón para que fuese muy poderoso.

Todos en la aldea se enteraron del próximo nacimiento de un bebe hyuuga, ino estaba muy adolorida pero de todos modos la felicito apenada acepto las felicitaciones aunque ya a estas alturas en el pueblo especulaban (chismeaban) de que neji la había preñado y despreciado alejándola de su lado, porque no estaba cuando ella mas lo necesitaba.

Aunque hinata salía muy poco de casa, la mayoría de veces que lo hacia era para ver al doctor, un simpático anciano ninja que le supervisaba el embarazo, aunque esta vez le dijeron que le harían un examen nuevo, pero el medico ninja no estaba, en su lugar estaba shizunne que era la mano derecha de la hokage esta le hizo un rápido examen y con una extrema alegría le dijo que estaba esperando 2 bebes.

Hinata estaba algo desconcertada, ¡esperaba dos bebes!, tal ves dos varones herederos del byukugan; nooo! Era mejor pensar que sean dos niñas, seguramente; era mejor para las niñas. Por supuesto las personas se enteraron rápidamente de la novedad; la mayor de los hyuuga esperaba dos bebes, la barriga le crecía rápidamente así que solo hacia los movimientos básicos "tipo yoga y taishi" salía temprano por la mañana y los hacia en el bosque así fue como la encontró ino.

No deberías estar haciendo esos ejercicios, aquí sola, en medio de este bosque

Es que así puedo respirar tranquila, necesito estar sola unos minutos al día, me gusta la tranquilidad de esta zona y y ¿dime que haces aquí?

Estoy regresando de una misión ninja. Hinata se que no es mi problema; pero, ¿es verdad que neji no quiere este bebe? ¿!Es que me parece extraño¡?, el no es ese tipo de persona que te abandonaría cuando mas te necesita y menos estando embarazada de su hijo, ¿Qué te dijo realmente?

Hinata se sonrojo visiblemente pero dijo la verdad – ino yo no le he dicho nada a neji, el tiene sus propios problemas no creo que decirle lo de mi embarazo le vaya a agradar y lo que es peor tengo miedo de hacerlo sentir mal…discúlpame me tengo que ir asustada se alejo de la rubia mujer, necesitaba estar tranquila, sentía el corazón en la boca, solamente hasta llegar a su casa respiro en paz.


	7. ¿aborto?

¿Aborto?

En la villa rápidamente se corrió el rumor de que hinata estaba esperando gemelos algo que a su padre le gustaba que se supiera. Aunque en silencio pensaba que al ser dos varones los ancianos de la familia hyuuga sellarían la frente al que naciera de segundo, ya que eso era algo irremediable. Sinceramente era algo que hinata no quería pensar y si eran dos niñas, si fuesen dos niñas no las sellarían solo a los varones; no sabia que hacer ni como darle la cara a neji y darle la noticia que seria padre

La barriga de ella crecía rápidamente así que le molestaba para caminar, para sentarse y para dormir, así que prácticamente había dejado de salir y practicaba muy de vez en cuando las artes marciales, pero la hokage le había puesto la tarea de estar de supervisora en la competiciones infantiles y ella accedió ya que era poco trabajo en ese instante se encontraba haciendo la lista de las cosas que hacer, estaba muy entretenida cuando lo vio aparecer, como un espíritu, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hacia meses que no lo veía; Neji ¿que haces aquí?, ella noto la vacilación de el y el hecho de que movió la cara como para oír en donde salía la voz de ella (para ubicarla mejor) ella se dio cuenta de que todo seguía igual, ya que los grises ojos de el estaban casi sin expresión. ¡Has regresado!

El solo respondió ¿es verdad lo que dicen? Que estas esperando… ¡que esperas a mis hijos!… contésteme hinata sama

Ella vio el rostro enfurecido de neji, lo conocía muy bien cuando estaba a punto de estallar, hinata se sentía culpable por lo del embarazo; aunque claro se necesitan dos para hacer un bebe pero ella se sentía culpable no quería atar a neji pero ya estaba embarazada y ella la necesitaba porque no podía sola con ese embarazo y menos esperando a dos bebes…

Ella dudo unos segundos en responder el rostro se le sonrojo, agacho la mirada apenada pero dijo la verdad, con un susurro casi inaudible dijo -si es verdad; neji ¿pero como te enteraste? Dándose cuenta de que el había viajado solo toda esa distancia de regreso, la dejo preocupada, neji ¿¡porque hiciste eso!? Viajar desde tan lejos, debes cuidarte, -ella extendió la mano derecha y sin pensar toco el rostro de neji.

No es obvio hinata-sama, quería saber si era verdad que estaba embarazada.

¿Pero como te enteraste neji?

Me lo dijo ino, me reclamo que estabas esperando a mis hijos y que te había abandonado y dejado sola con el "paquete".

Ella se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada porque clara mente me vio cuando abrí la boca por el asombro.

Hinata miro con a neji ya ni sabia que pensar pero como se sentía culpable agacho la mirada camino unos pasos lejos de el acariciándose inconcientemente la panza y se sentó en una silla de madera que estaba cerca. Neji deja de llamarme hinata sama se oye raro. El camino hasta donde estaba ella…neji esto esta mal no debería ser debemos darle fin a esto…

Neji no dejo que ella continuase la agarro de los brazos con fuerza y la puso de pie- ¿que estas diciendo? ¿Quieres abortar?


	8. discusion

Discusión

Neji no dejo que ella continuase la agarro de los brazos con fuerza y la puso de pie- ¿que estas diciendo? ¿Quieres abortar?

-Claro que no; fue lo que pudo decir ella al principio tardo en entender lo que el quiso decir, pero cuando lo capto se enfureció neji en que demonios piensas, yo no le haría daño a mis bebes…!a nuestros bebes¡ pero es que esto es tan complicado…

No es nada complicado dime hinata sama su padre ¿que piensa de su embarazo?

-Papa esta muy contento de estos bebes hasta el consejo esta feliz de la llegada de unos hyuugas más puros y poderosos. neji la miro a los ojos como si así pudiese descubrir lo que ocultase, ¿y si son dos varones que van a hacer? ¿Van a sellar al que nazca de segundo?- hinata tenia miedo de hacer esa pregunta a su padre, sinceramente huía la ocasión pero neji era distinto el iba directo al grano y sabia que siendo el padre al cosa iba a estar fea

Eso ni ella lo sabia así lo dijo claramente- no lo se; neji tu eres el padre; eres quien lo decide, aunque eso es algo que se a hecho por generaciones.-contesto el- nos vamos hinata sama nos vamos de aquí.

Asustada ella vio la decisión en el rostro de neji, solo pregunto a ¿donde nos vamos?

El la alzo y comenzó a correr, ella estaba asustada (recuerden que neji esta ciego) no sabia que hacer para convencerlo de que era una locura salir corriendo con ella en brazos. Por favor neji. Bájame; sabes que es peligroso llevarme en brazos, es un viaje largo, a demás de ser una alta montaña lejos de cualquier hospital, también esta el hecho de que allá hace frió… si sobreviviéramos al parto ¿crees que los bebes resistirían a ese frió?… Eso fue lo único que pudo decir y fue suficiente, neji con delicadeza la bajo un poco pero no la soltó, aun alzada se la llevo con duda a la casa hyuuga. Allí se toparon con el mismísimo hyuuga hiashi, al ver a neji no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡que alegría de que estés de vuelta¡ llegaste a tiempo.

Neji bajo de sus brazos a hinata y camino a pasos decididos hasta donde estaba su tío y antes de que ella pudiese formular una palabra, su padre continuo hablando.- en este momento iba a reunirme con los ancianos, como no estabas ellos iban a decidir por el futuro de los bebes. Hinata vio como neji apretaba el puño de rabia al oír que los ancianos iban a decidir el futuro de los bebes y que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo el destino de sus hijos seria sellado por otros. Preocupada se acerco hasta el e inclino su cuerpo, la pancita de ella hizo que el moreno se calmara al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo… ella solo los vio marcharse juntos, preocupada se fue a su habitación y se encerró no pudo hablar nada con neji necesitaba hablar tantas cosas con el y ni siquiera sabia como iba a empezar.

Neji asistió a la reunión de los ancianos maestros ninjas, al verlo estos se contuvieron un poco ya que al estar "el padre" debían convencerlo para que… si eran 2 varones, el segundo en nacer tendría que llevar el sello en la frente, aunque las discusión le llevo bastante rato porque neji no aceptaba ni aceptaría eso jamás, no permitiría que su hijo llevase ese sello en la frente y que si los obligaban se llevaría a hinata y a los bebes con el, preocupado hiashi intento persuadirlo pero neji no cedió.


	9. ¿unidos por los bebes?

Unidos

así fue como los ancianos ninjas decidieron todo sobre la boda de los herederos del ojo blanco, sin oír la opinión de los afectados; es decir de hinata y neji.

Hinata se asusto un poco al oír los gritos de su padre pero salio rápidamente de su cuarto, claro que al salir corriendo tropezó con un pequeño escalón y se fue de cabeza, pero antes de que tocase el piso neji la atrapo en el aire; su padre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que casi pasaba, porque estaba muy contento hablando los planes de la boda a todo pulmón, Ella tardo en darse cuenta de lo que se trato la secreta reunión de los hombres de la familia, que estaba sin voz, miraba desconcertada a neji, reacciono al ver que neji aceptaba las condiciones de un matrimonio apresurado con ella, que se llevaría a cabo en una semana, cuando intento hablar para negarse neji le apretó suavemente el brazo ya que el la conocía mejor que nadie, ella levanto la mirada y lo vio negando suavemente con la cabeza, ya que sabia que con el consejo no se podía luchar. Hinata escucho a su padre decir que arreglarían la habitación del sur que había sido la antigua habitación del padre de neji, era una habitación grande igual que un pequeño departamento; rápidamente seria condicionada para la joven pareja y sus hijos.

Por varios días hinata se mantuvo callada, fue hasta que la habitación estuvo lista que enfrento a neji no podía creer que el se dejase manipular por los ancianos maestros, por favor neji no deberíamos estar haciendo esto y antes de poder continuar con el sermón hinata metió un grito que alarmo al chico.

Neji: ¿Qué te pasa? hinata sama ¿que tiene? ¿Son los bebes? ¿Siente un dolor? debe sentarse; no, mejor vamos al hospital

Hinata que tardo en entender lo que sintió, agarro a neji de la mano y le dijo -no es eso, es otra cosa; siente… son los bebes, se mueven, neji puso la mano en la barriga de ella, como no sentía nada su rostro expresaba su pensamiento hinata tubo que desabrocharse la camisa y coloco la mano de el sobre su desnuda panza, ¿y ahora los sientes?

El sintió un suave movimiento casi imperceptible, y sonrió con calidez, si, sus hijos estaban bien sanos y fuertes y no permitiría que nadie los marcara a ninguno de los dos, el los protegería con su vida.

Si.. hinata sama.. los siento, es como un suave movimiento.

Son tus hijos, estan alegres de oír la voz de su padre. Dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro neji bajo la cara y le dio un suave beso (aunque intento dárselo en los labios pero calculo mal y se lo dio en la nariz)

Hinata tomo la iniciativa y tomo en sus manos un largo mechón del cabello de neji haciendo que este agachase la cabeza para poder besarlo cómodamente en la boca. Como el intento resistirse ella le dijo que es mejor que se dejase llevar ya que no se casaría con alguien que no fuese compatible en la cama algo que hiso sonrojar al joven.

¿De que estas hablando hinata sama?- dijo muy asombrado.

Neji. Aunque seas el padre de estos bebes, debemos saber si somos buena pareja. Recuerda que el sexo es normal en un matrimonio. O pensabas que al casarte conmigo ibas adormir en otra cama. Que solo nos veríamos y no nos tocaríamos, seria muy infantil pensar así. Rápidamente hinata se quito la ropa mostrándole los blancos pechos que habían crecido bastante a causa de su embarazo. Neji, este es el momento decisivo, ¿¡te quedas o te marchas!? a pesar de decirle esas descaradas palabras la joven mujer estaba inmutable, pareciese; que no tuviese pena de estar desnuda delante de el. Aunque el no la veía sabia lo que pasaba por el tono de vos de ella. Y por oír la ropa caer al piso y también porque ella tomo la mano derecha de el sobre el seno izquierdo de ella, no pudo evitar tocar, tocar el suave seno y notar el tamaño que tenia. Instistivamente la empujo hasta la enorme cama "nueva" se quito la ropa el también. Besándose eróticamente en los labios y en el cuello

Pero cuando estaban en lo mas candente se oyó la voz de hinabi (la hermana de hinata) afuera.

Neji se levanto lentamente de la cama y sin decir una palabra salio de la habitación. Para dejar que las hermanas hablasen solas.

El día del matrimonio fue muy bonito casi todos los habitantes de la villa de hoja fueron; la novia estuvo radiante en su hermoso vestido y el novio guapísimo, tanto así que varias chicas suspiraron de tristeza al ver que se casaba.

Un mes después

Hinata se encontraba regando las flores de su jardín, neji estaba con la godaime, ya que hacia un par de días había empezado a experimentar fuertes dolores de cabeza, en cuanto a ella; el embarazo seguía normal y se sentía bien aunque la barriga le crecía rápidamente. Al terminar de regar las plantas, se termino de arreglar, necesitaba salir. Se puso un hermoso vestido rosado el cual resaltaba el color de sus ojos, caminaba entretenida llego a la tienda e hizo sus compras, al salir se topo de frente con naruto, los ojos de hinata se abrieron al máximo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Naruto kun, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Ohhh hinata, hinata que alegría de verte… ¡es verdad!; a pasado algo de tiempo, pero estas hermosa como siempre, y como ¿están los bebes? Y que son ¿dos niños? O ¿dos niñas? –todavía no lo se -dijo ella bastante apenada

Guauh seguramente neji, neji esta muy contento, de ser padre. Pero mira como te has puesto… te ves muy radianteeee tu cabello esta más brillante y tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, jajaja estas como para secuéstrate y llevarte conmigo…te llevare conmigo y te protegeré con mi vida ¡de veras!

De la nada apareció una furiosa sakura y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a naruto casi nokeandolo en el suelo- que estupideces estas diciendo naruto… ¿estas molestando a hinata? Ella se "sonó los dedos como preparándose para darle una paliza"

Ehh sakura, sakura por favor yo no hice nada…. por favor hinata dile….

Es verdad sakura, naruto en muy amable no me ha dicho nada malo…dijo suavemente la morena para evitar el mal momento

Naruto se levanto del suelo lentamente no quería sobresaltar a sakura y que esta lo atacarse con "su fuerza bruta", antes de que lo volviera a golpear naruto desapareció. Gritando hinata cuídate…. Y le lanzo un beso.

Hinata miro vio como naruto huía rápidamente, después vio a sakura como esta se había enfurecido y estaba respirando profundamente para calmarse. Las mujeres hablaron un rato.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro hinata llego a su casa y entro a su habitación, encontró a un callado neji junto a la enorme ventana que daba hacia el patio de su casa, ella lo vio y se acerco a el contenta le mostró las cobijas de bebe que había comprado, eran blancas, ella emocionada se las mostró, eso y otras cosas que había comprado, al ver que el seguía pensativo le tomo suavemente del brazo, el furioso la alejo con suavidad pero con firmeza y la miro directo a los ojos (o eso sintió ella)

¿Cuando me lo piensas decir? ¿Esta noche o mañana? Es mejor que empieces de una vez

Hinata se asombro al oír a neji furioso, ¿que pasaba no entendía? ¿Porque estaba el así? ¿Que había ocurrido mientras estuvo afuera, su padre le habría dicho algo o que? Confundida solo pudo decirle – no te entiendo ¿de qué hablas? – neji había ido donde la godaime para una revisión así que no entendía el porque de su furia.¿que te dijo mi padre? ¿Porque estas furioso? No entiendo nada

Hinata sama ¿cuando piensan irte con el?…

¿Irme? ¿Con quien? ¿Con mi padre? Contesto ella confusa no entendía la furia creciente del moreno.

Hinata sama lo oí todo; se que Naruto la invito a irse con el. Es mejor que me lo digas….maldita sea… no te quedes callada.

La pobre hinata tardo en entender lo que neji decía…ya que el la tenia agarrada fuertemente de los brazos; a el darse cuenta de lo que hacia la soltó y camino dos pasos dándole la espalda, respiraba fuertemente pero intentaba calmarse

Neji… no es cierto… no se lo que estas pensando pero no pienso huir con naruto a ningún lado… no puedo ¡estas loco!…

Estoy embarazada de ti…. ¿Porque piensas eso?… al oír esas palabras neji se detuvo en seco y se le acerco.

Hinata ¿así que mis hijos son los que te detienen de irte con el?…-hinata vio como el se acercaba a una puerta y la abría y le decía que era libre de irse…esas horribles palabras hicieron que una tranquila hinata se enfureciese haciendo que aparecieran las venas alrededor de sus ojos, sin querer activo su byukugan; y se lanzo a atacar directamente al moreno. Sinceramente neji no esperaba el ataque.. Asombrado vio la rabia que estaba desatando la chica… ¡ella lo estaba atacando en serio¡ y el tenia que evitar que tocara sus puntos de presión… como no quería lastimarla lo único que pudo hacer fue evitar el ataque directo pero no podía detenerla. Así que tropezó y cayó sobre un enorme sofá. Furiosa se lanzo sobre neji y comenzó a lastimarlo. el como no sabia que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue dominarla sobre el sofá y darle un beso francés. Hinata supo que esa seria una oportunidad de oro, así que comenzó a quitarle la ropa a neji. Fue hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos sobre el azul sofá que neji se detuvo ya que la barriga de ella era notoria no quería "hacerle daño"

Hinata no dejaría que neji se le escapara, sabia que el no la lastimaría así que ella lo pudo dominar a el, tenia una idea en mente seduciría a su onii-san….a pesar de la protesta inicial el moreno se dejo seducir…


	10. la operacion

A mis queridas lectoras ya se acerca el final de esta historia así que déjeme muchos masajes que me inspiren para terminarla bien…pero no se entristezcan porque comenzare otra con estos dos como protagonistas…. Pero será muy distinta que esta, debo decir que será mas pervertida….pero eso es otra historia. Así que estén pendientes.

Al rato después

Hinata estaba sobre el pecho desnudo de su pareja lo abrazaba fuertemente a neji el lo beso suavemente en al boca, estando así recordó algo importante; neji había ido donde la hokage pero no le había dicho como le había ido, así que se lo pregunto

¿Nii-san como te fue con la hokage? Mientras hablaba ella paso suavemente la mano por los ojos y la cabeza de el…

Neji abrazo a su mujer y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios como no quería hablar en ese momento decidió distraerla…

Rato todo lo que había pasado a neji se le había olvidado que había ido donde la hokage así qué recordó lo que ella le dijo

Recuerdos

Neji fue a consultarse con la hokage como medico ninja a causa de los fuertes dolores de cabeza que le daban seguidos, y esta le dijo que esos dolores de cabeza era algo bueno, porque significaba que podía ser operado y que podía recuperar la vista, pero que era algo muy delicado, aunque después de lo que había pasado, decidió no decirle nada a hinata así que solo le informo que tenía que volver a ir dentro de dos días.

Neji lo pensó durante horas pero la decisión estaba tomada, y claro que no le diría nada a ella, no valía la pena preocuparla,

Dos días después

se fue solo a donde la hogake y se opero a escondidas (sin decirle nada a nadie) hinata se entero por casualidad ya que había ido al hospital a visitar a una vecina, que se había enfermado y una de las enfermeras que la conocía le informo que neji seguía en cirugía. En shock se dirigió a la sala de espera, allí se entero por la misma enfermera que neji era "muy valiente" al operarse a pesar de saber que tenia pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, ella no pudo evitar las lagrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos al pensar que podía perder al moreno, juro que si la cirugía no lo mataba lo haría ella, por el susto y la preocupación que le estaba causando.

Seguía sola en la sala de espera caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala pesadamente, a ratos se sentaba espero por oras hasta que al fin salio no una enfermera sino la misma hokage (alguien el había informado a ella que la morena estaba afuera)

Tsunade sabia que el joven neji no le quiso decir a su mujer lo de la operación diciéndole que como el embarazo era algo delicado era mejor no preocuparla pero ella la rubia mujer sospechaba que había algo más…

Hinata se alegro al ver a la misma godaime que salio. Esta le informo con voz tranquila que neji estaba fuera de peligro y según creía la operación había sido un excito solo había de esperar para que el volviese en si.

Neji despertó al cabo de media hora los ojos los tenia vendados (porque tsunade lo vendo para que descansara) de paso la medico ninja examino a hinata antes de irse. –neji encogida supo que ella estaba junto a el a pesar de que ella no hizo ningún ruido el suave aroma que despedía ella.

A estas alturas hinata ya se había dado cuenta que su queridito maridito se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí. –es mejor que comiences a hablar neji hiuga.

Mordiéndose la boca neji se quedo callado.

Ella seguía enfureciéndose por el silencio de el, ¿sabes la angustia que sufrí al saber que te estabas operando sin saber nada?

Neji hiuga ya no estas solo, somos una pareja, tus actos tiene consecuencia… y antes de poder continua reclamándole neji extendió una mano y atrapo la de ella (ella estaba sentada al lado de el) las lagrimas silenciosas de angustia y preocupación corrieron por el rostro de ella y calidas lagrimas cayeron en la mano de el.

Neji sintió una calidez en su corazón y comprendió muchas cosas con "solo esas lagrimas"


	11. nacimiento

Saludo a mis queridas lectoras que soledad nadie casi no me enviaron mensajitos ¿será que no les gusto la historia

Saludo a mis queridas lectoras que soledad nadie casi no me enviaron mensajitos ¿será que no les gusto la historia? no había vuelto a actualizar porque me fui una semanas de viaje. Así que no había escrito nada así que tarde en escribir y publicar de todos modos tengo varios fics aquí en fanfiction y debo actualizarlos a todos así que es estresante pero muy divertido. Aunque me dio dolor de cabeza habia escrito este capitulo hacia unos dias pero hubo un apagón y no lo pude guardar y todo lo que escribi no estaba… ni lo pude recuperar así que ¿se imaginaran? escribir todo no es algo bueno. También estén pendientes haré una historia corta de otra pareja de Naruto (gaara y sakura) se me ocurrió una idea y ya la comencé a escribir bueno a continuación la actualización.

Neji sintió una calidez en su corazón y comprendió muchas cosas con "solo esas lagrimas"

Pasaron los días y el éxito de la operación se hizo evidente… pero como se imaginaran a neji le cuesta integrarse (decirle sus sentimientos a hinata) tal vez por el echo que ella duro años enamorada de naruto o tal vez porque nunca supo que sentía realmente por el.

Creía que por el echo de que venían unos niños no planeados, ella se estaba forzando a verlo de distinta manera, por eso el se mantenía alejado de la chica y ahora que veía. Aceptaba cualquier misión que lo mantuviese lejos de la aldea.

A neji no le gusto que a los días que hinata cumplía los ocho meses de embarazo las cabezas de la familia se reunieron para discutir el futuro de sus hijos… estaba alerta, sabia que la familia no intentaría nada hasta que los bebes tuviesen 4 años, pero no se quería confiar… si trababan algo el estaría presente.

Hinata noto la frialdad de neji aunque el estaba muy atento a ella, la trataba con una sonrisa calida pero con distanciamiento,

Algo que lastimaba el corazón de la joven mujer. Como no sabia que hacer para conversar con neji, trataba de salir lo más posible para mantenerse entretenida, ese día iría a la floristería. Hinata no se esperaba encontrar con ino, pero ella era la que la estaba atendiendo. Todavía se sentía algo culpable por lo de neji pero bueno, no debía estar pensando esas cosas, las dos mujeres charlaron gratamente y lo que más le gusto oír fue que ino le gustaba sai el del grupo de naruto.

Hinata se fue a sentar en una silla de madera que tenia ino en la entrada pero al agacharse para sentarse sintió un horrible dolor en la espalda y sintió como un liquido calido se escapaba por entre sus piernas, asustada miro que tenia sangre. Al oír el grito

De ino preocupada se asusto aun mas y sin querer se desmayo.

Era un hermoso día asoleado neji se había presentado temprano delante de la hokage, junto a el estaban; ten-ten y lee, la rubia mujer los iba a mandar a una misión a la villa oculta de los cipres, cerca de la villa del sonido, pero antes de que la hokage terminara de hablar, ino yamanaka entro rápidamente e interrumpió las palabras de la hokage.

Gracias adiós todavía estas aquí; neji…. Apúrate ve junto a hinata que esta en el hospital; comenzó con el malestar, seguramente tendrá los bebes hoy mismo.

Tsunade: como esta misión es urgente ten-ten lee e ino tendrán que ir solos… neji y yo iremos al hospital.

Rápidamente la mujer llego al hospital atendería personalmente.

Y por supuesto que la hokage ayudo en el parto…al mundo llegaron dos bebes blancos de cabellos negros como el ebano

Sus rostros eran muy parecidos eran un niño y una niña. La hokage con digna habilidad le coloco en brazos al primerizo padre uno de los bebes, pero el pequeño indignado comenzó a llorar a pleno pulmón y neji se asusto un poco, eso provoco una risa en las dos mujeres.

Habían pasado semanas desde que llegaron los niños a este mundo y el famoso consejo familiar quería saber cual de los dos había nacido primero si el niño o la niña solo ellos tres sabían la verdad así que por petición de la pareja godaime guardo silencio siempre que preguntaban, ella solo contestaba pregúntenle a los padres.

Neji regresaba se una misión de varios días y lo primero que hizo al regresar y de reportarse con la hokage fue ir directo a su casa, al llegar en seguida se preocupo porque la casa familiar es grande pero no se veía a nadie, corrió rápidamente y entro en la habitación, el silencio era angustiante (al haber gemelos es muy normal la bulla…el llanto) fue directo a la pequeña habitación de los pequeños y estaba todo desordenado hasta la enorme cuna de madera estaba en una mala posición. Debía respirar con calma aunque le doliera el corazón, debía tener la cabeza fría… no había sangre por ningún lado… ¿en donde estaba hinata? se la habían llevado a ella también o….¿o tal ves opuso resistencia? (recuerden que los bebes hyuga pueden ser secuestrados por el llamado ojo blanco)Con pasos rápidos camino hasta la enorme cama matrimonial y solo en ese instante pudo respirar tranquilamente, porque en esta; estaban los tres dormidos profundamente. Pudo contemplarlos mientras dormían los tres, era algo extraño porque siempre alguno estaba despierto cuando estaba en casa ayudaba adormir a uno de los dos.

Hinata tal ves presintiendo que era observada se despertó comprobó que los dos bebes dormían y se dirigió a abrazar y besas a neji, a ella le gustaba abrazarlo. Antes de que el comentara nada ella le contó lo que hizo en el día, que intentaba cambiar unas cosas de lugar de la habitación de los pequeños.-cariño mientras preparo el agua para tu baño por favor vigílalos. No los vallas a levantar porque dure mucho en dormirlos; me los tuve que traer para la cama; y así por fin se durmieron y al parecer yo también me dormí. Mientras se llena la bañera acomodare la cuna y otras cosas. Al terminar ella volvió junto al moreno

Y dijo seriamente. Neji los ancianos del consejo familiar se reunieron y quieren hablar sobre el nombre de ellos y su futuro en la familia


End file.
